Stop it
by shit bruh
Summary: Tadashi comes home late drunk from hanging with the gang. Hiro is home alone and has to take care of him, Tadashi is way to drunk to trust. Hiro finds out the hard way. WARNINGS: Rated T for molestation. Beginning of self hate.
1. Chapter 1

It was late when Tadashi finally got home that night to Lucky Cat. The gang and him went out drinking well excluding Hiro because he was under age being 15. Hiro thought nothing of Tadashi getting drunk. It was just for fun and Tadashi never really let loose so hiro was actually happy for him. It even took a lot of work to convince him to go out with the rest. So when he came home more than a little wasted Hiro only laughed at his brother. Seeing his usually composed big brother all tipsy and giggling like a baby. He was so off balanced Hiro had to help him up to their room and into bed. Leaving him and going to his own across the room.

"hIroo~ Hirrroooo" Tadashi whined from across the dark room. "Yes?" Hiro answered shifting in bed but not bothering to get out. "HiiiIIRROooo!" Tadashi whined louder and rolled in his bed like a little kid. Chuckling Hiro got off his bed and walked over to stand in front of Tadashi bed. "Okay yeah?" Hiro said pretending to have attitude. "I'm uncomfortable!" Tadashi rolled and shifted more and Hiro giggled. "Oh? And whose fault is that?" Hiro teased.

"I don't know!" Tadashi wasn't having as much fun as Hiro was watching him squirm like a kid. And then Hiro finally taking pity on his brother decided to help him. "Okay so what do you want from me?" Hiro came closer to Tadashi's side wondering what was bothering Tadashi so much. "I'm hot!" Tadashi wiggled a bit. Hiro raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Then why not take off your sweater?" Hiro leaned in a bit closer raising a hand to help Tadashi take off his jacket when he felt Tadashi grip his wrist and pull him into bed. "No, I'm _hot."_

Before Hiro could figure out what Tadashi meant he felt hands on his sides. "Tadashi? What are yo-" Hiro started to laugh and squirm feeling tickled. "Haha! Tadashi stop! That tickles you bone head!" Hiro continued to laugh until the tickling stopped but Tadashi's hands did not move. "Tadashi? Hey what are you up to?" Hiro said feeling uneasy for some reason but he didn't know why. The hold felt firm and not childish. the feeling worsened when Tadashi didn't respond.

He didn't respond to Hiro at all after that. Didn't respond when his own touches on Hiro increased. Didn't respond when Hiro asked him what was going on? Didn't respond when Hiro told him to knock it off, to stop. Didn't respond when Hiro started to pysically pull away from him. Didn't respond when Hiro started to beg him to stop. Didn't respond when Hiro told him he was very afraid. Didn't respond when Hiro started to flow tears. Didn't respond when Hiro cried out in pain when he bit down on Hiro's shoulder. Didn't respond or stop until both Hiro and him came and he passed out half still on Hiro. Going limp and into a dreamless sleep which he will probably wake up with a hang over and no memorie of this what so ever.

Tadashi was dead to the world leaving Hiro awake and fully aware covered in Tadashi's and his own semen. Panting and trying to stop his sobs or at least slow them down so he could get away. But his mind was to far gone in his own thoughts.

What. Just. Happened?

Even if Hiro asked himself this he knew exactly what happened. It was clearly in his mind to be scarred in their for life and torcher him while Tadashi will awake oblivious. Tadashi molested him while drunk, Hiro knew it. Hiro stayed there with Tadashi half on him his hands still touching him and it made hiro feel disgusted. Hiro just wanted to curl up in a ball and hide away for ever. And then after what seemed like both an century and a second he slid away from Tadashi.

Hiro stared down at his brothers peaceful face and it made him want to puke. He couldn't describe his feelings, it was a mix of anger,saddness, confusion, tired but most of all fear and betrayal. Sighing Hiro went and got a cloth to clean off Tadashi wiping off the little bits of semen on his stomach. Pulling Tadashi's clothes on properly then fixing the bed more, placing Tadashi rightfully on it. Lastly he tucked Tadashi in like a little kid.

After all that Hiro looked down at himself in the dark. He cringed at the feeling of dry semen on his stomach and how it was on his shirt too. That's when his clothes felt unbearable to him and just gross. He felt gross. That's when he finally walked away from his brothers sleeping face strait to their bathroom. He stripped off his clothes like they were burning him then stepped into the shower.

Turning the nobs and not minding the freezing cold water then scorching hot. Letting it burn him as he just stands there feeling it. Thinking. Thinking. More thinking. so much thinking. Too much thinking. Make it stop. Stop! It won't stop! Why won't the the thinking stop?! Why didn't Tadashi stop?!

Hiro didn't realized tears started to flow freely down his cheeks because of the already running water. His knees felt weak before finally giving up on him leaving him crouching into his knees. Hiccuping sobs leaving his mouth, tears like a waterfall. He didn't know why he was crying so much but he couldn't stop. His own tight grip on his arms loosened and he hardly felt his town touche to himself. Ghost touches on his arms really gentle fingers rubbing against his arms. Images of Tadashi floats in Hiro mind, forceful touches. Non-stop touches. Hiro puts pressure on his arms and starts to scratch. Faster. Faster with more pressure while more thoughts of Tadashi came to his mind.

His hands moved to his chest clawing into himself not caring about it. Scratching at his sides where Tadashi mostly touched him. Unforgiving scratches at himself. He could never forgive Tadashi after he- he- no nononono! Tadashi is his big brother! His friend! His best friend even! His father figure...who got drunk.

Who touched him. Who wouldn't stop. Hiros breathing was uneven, unsteady and fast. The burning's to much now! It burned. It burned a lot because of the now open skin and the already scorching water. Hiro reached up with one arm to turn off the water but his arms went back to his sides after not moving. Feeling tired and out of it he just stayed on his knees hiding his face in his lap. In the bathtub.

His breathing was starting to even out but he still let out little gasps every now and then. Hiro had no idea how long it was until he had finally found it in himself to force himself up. The thick fog already gone leaving a clear mirror for Hiro to look at himself with. He stood in front of it naked in the bathroom. Staring at his upper body seeing the damage he did on himself. Scratches on his arms but they would probably turn back to normal later. But his chest, his chest had marks of him dragging his nails down, over and over it again.

His eyes red and puffy from crying. He then realized _**it**_ was there. The mark Tadashi left on him, he cringed when he looked at it. It wasn't on his neck but more on his shoulder. A easy place to hide it with just a regular t-shirt.

After staring at the mark for a while Hiro decided it was time to go put some clothes on himself. He was already mostly dry from standing around so he left the bathroom. Noticing day light was already shining threw the close blinds Hiro shrugged and walked further in the room to his side. Ignoring the sleeping male on the other side. Tossing on a T-shirt and some pants for the day he wasn't looking forward to.

The sounds of the front door opening followed by aunt Cass's voice caught Hiro's attention. "I'm home! if you boys are up!" _'Oh yeah.' _Hiro thought to himself as he remembered that Cass went out last night to. She thought because Tadashi was going out she would to, to have a "girls night" with her friends as she said. She trusted Hiro be good.

Hiro was about to go down stairs to aunt Cass when he heard rustling coming from Tadashi's bed so he dove for his own bed without thinking.

_'shit' _was all he thought.

* * *

Review if you liked this story and I'll continue to make it if I get enough reviews. Oh and tell me what you want to see in the next chapters if you want more.

Sorry for any grammar/mistakes, have no beta.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiro was already regretting his actions. He lays on his bed listening to the sounds of Tadashi from across the room. Hiro hears shifts from Tadashi moving in his bed then a loud groan. "Uuuhhg, my head is killing me!" Tadashi lightly raises his voice.

Tadashi feels like his head is going to explode with all this pounding and pain. But he thinks he heard foot steps? "Hiro? Hiro are you up?" Tadashi waits a bit but no reply comes. _'Was it just the pounding in my head?' _Tadashi wouldn't be surprised but he has to make sure. "hiro?" While Tadashi's head is pounding Hiro's heart is pounding.

Hiro thinks about his options. He could get up and talk to Tadashi...talk to Tadashi. Hiro feels dread in him at the thought. Or he could continue to lay down and pretend to sleep. But then the thought of Tadashi coming over and checking on him makes Hiro feel panicked. Tadashi could tell he is awake and just pretending. And then he would want a explanation to why he was pretending to sleep. Hiro doesn't think he could bring himself to do that.

"Um, yeah." Hiro curses at the sound of his voice, weak. "Are you alright?" Of course Tadashi would notice even if he has a painful hangover. Hiro would usual think of how great a older brother Tadashi was but right now he wished Tadashi wasn't. "No, I feel a little sick." Hiro wasn't lying. He did feel sick and more than just a little.

"Are you okay?" Tadashi asks sounding concerned. "Yeah but uh what about you?" Hiro wants to change the subject fast. "I guess I am just have a hangover and my body feels sore." Hiro had to hold back a scoffed. _His _body hurt? Hiro can't stand his right now.

Hiro starts to think about last night, about how disgusting he felt after. How he feels right now. How he scrubbed his body down until he was actually bloody. How he is hating him self right now. How he can't help it. And here is Tadashi saying how he feels sore.

"Do you want a aspirin and water?" Hiro forces out his bitter thoughts trying to fill his mind with all the times Tadashi has helped him. He feels a little better but not much. Just enough to stay calm on the outside. "Oh yeah thank you that would help a lot." Tadashi sighs in relief at the thought.

Hiro pushes the blanket off him and gets on his feet. A wave of nauseous and dizziness hits him. He almost loses balance when he gets his feet together catching himself. Tadashi sees and sits up fast but regrets it admittedly his migraine worsening. He grips his head but opens one eye to look at Hiro. "Ow, are you okay Hiro?"

Hiro looks over to Tadashi but quickly looks away not able to look at him. Oh great how could he get threw the day pretending nothings wrong when he can't even look at Tadashi? He wishes he could. He really does. He wants to but he can't. When he looks at Tadashi he sees the Tadashi from last night. The Tadashi that pulled him into bed. The Tadashi that put his hands on him in a way a brother should never. The Tadashi that looked at him with eyes of greed. The Tadashi that made him cry. The Tadashi that wouldn't stop. The Tadashi that betrayed his trust. The Tadashi that dirtied him! The Tadashi that made him feel so gross! The Tadashi that hurt him!

No! Nononono! Hiro had to stop those thoughts! Those aweful thoughts of Tadashi. It wasn't his Tadashi that touched him. Tadashi is kind and thoughtful. He would never do something that would hurt him. Or even made him uncomfortable. It was the alcohol that made Tadashi do it. That made Tadashi touche him. The alcohal made Tadashi not stop.

Hiro tried to push the other dark the thoughts away. His mind going into full panic and then he feels a hand on his arm just like yesterday. He jerks his arm away fast and takes a hurried step away. Eyes wide in panic and fear he turns his head to see a confused and concerned Tadashi. Hiro didn't realize his breathing quicken and turn into him hyperventilating.

But when he realizes what he just done Hiros breath stops. Sucking in a long breath. He stares at Tadashi and Tadashi stares at him. "Hiro?" Tadashi's voice is quiet and fearful to do anything to scare Hiro. Hiro accidentally flinches at his voice. It's similar to when Tadashi spoke his name last night before he passed out. Last night it sounded quiet but breathy and full of satisfied lust. Now it sounds quiet and concerned but still very much the same.

Hiros knees give out again and he's on the floor. Tadashi is quick to react and is on his knees and his hands are about to touche Hiro when he stops. He stops when he hears how broken Hiros voice sounds. "STOP!" Hiro never meant to yell that loud but he did. They go silent and still both not sure what to do.

"I'm- I'm sorry- uhh please just don't, don't touche me." Hiro's voice is even more quiet and scared. He feels his eyes starting to burn with watery tears. Tadashi is about to speak up again when Cass enters the room.

"Boys?" Her voice is also full of concern. Tadashi turns his head and looks at her but Hiro doesn't move from his spot on the floor. Head down low staring at the floor like it's the most interesting thing in the world. "Hiro? Hiro why are you on the floor?" Hiro feels scared and cornered. His mind is racing again and he feels even more scared.

What should he do?

Hiro trys to look over his options again. He could get up and tell them everything that happened after Hiro helped Tadashi into bed last night. Or he could say some lie they won't believe and ignore them. If he does the first choice Aunt Cass will cry and try to hug him but Hiro won't even be able to handle that. Tadashi will probably start to cry too but feel to disgusted to go near Hiro. Disgusted at himself not Hiro, and Tadashi will feel shameful of it. Tadashi will blame himself. Tadashi will feel as shitty as Hiro is feeling. Hiro doesn't want that.

So he goes to the second option. "Um, I lost my balance..." Hiro's voice isn't any better than before and if he was staring up at Cass he would be able to see the look of disbelief on her. But he doesn't have to, to know it's there. "I uhh, I'm going to go down stairs. And sorry but Aunt Cass could you get Tadashi some water and aspirin?"

That's the last thing Hiro says before he quietly and quickly leaves the room. Tadashi doesn't try to stop him nor Cass.

* * *

Welp here is another chapter. Thank you all for those who reviewed. Made me very happy. Please continue to tell me what you think. Ohh and I finally got my laptop back so I can post more often.


	3. Chapter 3

Right after he left the room Hiro went strait down to the garage. Not wanting got be around Tadashi or Aunt Cass but also hating the idea of being outside.

He felt suffocated and panicked. His breaths were coming out in short gasps. But once he calmed down to a certain point he felt ashamed.

But he couldn't place why. He knew logically what happened was Tadashi's fault. Tadashi was the one who...who did _that _to him. But it felt wrong to blame him. Hiro didn't like the idea of Tadashi being the fault of somethiing so awful.

And it was Hiro who went close to him when Tadashi was drunk and not in a clear mindset. Hiro was the one who should have known not to get close to someone, anyone like that. Including Tadashi.

_'You shouldn't have to worry about Tadashi causing harm to you' _

The thought shoved its way into Hiro's mind. And he shoved it right back out.

It would be wrong for Hiro to play the victim. Hiro was just as much at fault for what happened as Tadashi.

If maybe he had just did something different. If he had just stayed away from Tadashi, ignored him. Then the whole thing wouldn't have even started.

But Hiro always knew that he could never ignore Tadashi when he was asking for help. Even if the thing he was asking was silly and nonsense.

_'It didn't turn out to be silly nonsense though.'_

Hiro gasped at his own bitter thought but brushed it away like he did the last.

Thinking of more ways how the whole thing was just his fault.

Even if Hiro knew he couldn't have actually ignored Tadashi there was others ways he could have prevented what had happened.

He could have asked Wasabi to stay behind to help. Maybe could have invited the whole gang to stay over because he knew that Wasabi had to take care of them as well. And at least then he would have had Wasabi near and sober to protect him.

_'Why would you even need protection by wasabi?'_

Hiro winced when he realized that he implied he needed protection from Tadashi.

That was a horrible thought to have. Tadashi was never the kind of person to cause harm to anyone. Expecially Hiro. He protected Hiro when no one else did.

So Hiro hated himself that he even thought of needing protection for him.

He didn't need protection from Tadashi.

What had happened was as accident really. He could get over it. Tadashi didn't mean to do, um...do _that _to to Hiro. And it was over.

_'Why can't you admit what he did to you.'_

Hiro didn't listen to his own thought and continued a thinking path another way.

Hiro could forget about it because he was really the only one who knew, remembered it actually happening.

And if he forgot about it, it would be like it never happened.

Tadashi wouldn't know and Hiro could move on with his life.

Hiro can go back upstairs and act like nothing ever happened. Last night was just a bad, horrible, frighting nightmare.

Hiro can go upstairs and see Tadashi and Aunt Cass without doing anything weird.

Because nothing was weird. Today is just another regular day.

_'Then why is your stomach twisting and your hands shaking.'_

Hiro acted like he didn't even hear his own thought before leaving the garage.

* * *

Okay so it's short. Like really short. I'm sorry. I tried to write this many times but I wasn't feeling well. I was going to make this chapter longer but decided you all deserved something. Thank you all for the reviews it really did help knowing all of you liked this.

You may have also noticed my random change in writing. Another reason it was hard to continue this.


End file.
